I know where I am Don't I?
by Author Name Changed
Summary: Something happenes and poof Harry, Hermione and Ron end up in London. But why does everybody Muggles included know who they are? And what do they mean by you look just like...
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione were near the lake at Hogwarts, talking about everything between the Sun and the Moon. Everything was quite calm, now that Voldemort had been killed, just before the end of their 7th year. Occasionally, there still were small attacks, but most Death Eaters had been caught and Voldemort had no chance of returning.  
  
"I'll go working for the Ministry", Hermione said. "At the Magical Cooperation department."  
  
"I think we understood that in our 4th year" Ron said. "All the spew things."  
  
"S.P.E.W!" Hermione cried, like in the old days, making the two boys laugh. "Were you just teasing?"  
  
"Yep" the red haired answered. "I'm going to the Auror department"  
  
"That was obvious since our 4th year, too" Harry said. "But I have no idea where I'll go, what I'll do"  
  
"You'll be fine, mate" Ron said. "And you know the Aurors have quite a hope built up that you'll join."  
  
"Yes, but it's still. I don't know" Harry said.  
  
They walked under the sun for a bit more when a shadow came over them and cried something in a weird voice. Harry started turning, cursing himself for not being fast enough or careful enough to avoid being attacked. But just before he could turn completely, he was sucked into a spinning thing and couldn't move.  
  
Eventually, the spinning thing spat him out and he,Hermione and Ron landed in some kind of an alley.  
  
"Great!" Ron cried. "I just can't believe our luck! A moving charm! Where are we?"  
  
"Let's find out!" Harry said and went to the end of the alley, Ron and Hermione following him.  
  
When they came out, they were in a highly populated area. A Muggle area.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione said as people started pointing. "We still have our robes on!"  
  
"Stupid! Stupid!" Ron said again and again.  
  
"You guys. You look just like Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" a girl said. "Wow! Even the scar looks real!"  
  
"Um, thanks" Harry said. What did she mean 'look just like'? A man came out of the crowd and looked at them.  
  
"This is fantastic! Fantastic! But you're too old! Wow. But still, Chris has to hear about this! And will Jo be surprised! You're the best Harry, Ron and Hermione trio I've ever seen!"  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said. "Come on, guys!" she added and took both their arms and smiled as they departed the crowd of weird Muggles.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know" she replied "but it's very weird. We should act like they expect us to"  
  
They walked down the streets, people pointing at them and somebody actually asked for their autograph, which they had to give, of course.  
  
Walking down the streets, it was getting more and more peculiar. Why were these Muggles acting so weird? And then, Hermione gaped at a library and stopped the other two.  
  
"Guys, look." she muttered.  
  
In the window, they could see a great poster: "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix -out now!" and under it there were five books, beautifully put: "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ain't mine.  
  
Author's note: I'm really, really, really sorry updating took so long. Promise it won't happen again!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the-?" Harry asked, staring at the books in the book shop.  
  
"Since when do Muggles know our story?" Hermione asked. "Let's go in!"  
  
"They'll be able to tell it's us!" Ron complained.  
  
"Maybe they'll think we're some kind of actors" Hermione said. "Come in. Maybe we'll be able to tell what's going on"  
  
They entered, noticing the awfully large amount of people inside. All of them seemed to be looking for exactly 'Harry Potter' books.  
  
"I can't believe mommy wouldn't let me here at midnight!" a little girl complained to another. "And she knows I'd have been safe. But she said it was late! And I missed the midnight party, oh!"  
  
"This is weird" Hermione said. "Let's check the books. Maybe we'll see something interesting. Look! 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. This must be our first year. But how did it end up here?!"  
  
She picked up the book and started reading random parts.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley... number four Privet Drive... owls...Dumbledore. This is more than weird, Harry. This author seems to know everything. Look, even our first meeting! Wow!"  
  
The two looked over her shoulder.  
  
"By gum!" Ron said and picked up 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. "Look! She knows Sirius is... was innocent!"  
  
"And she knows he died..." Harry said, taking a peek inside 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. "Hermione, what do you make of it?"  
  
"It's incredible. She knows lines word by word. I don't get it" she replied. "Maybe we could find her address and ask her what's going on"  
  
The three looked around for someone who might know where the author lived. Finally, Hermione went to a man.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Joanne K. Rowling lives?" she asked politely.  
  
"Why... Hermione! What a good imitation!" the man said. "Hmmm. I have no idea where she usually lives, but she's in London now. But don't ask me where. Say, could I please take a picture with you? You look remarkably much like how I pictured Hermione."  
  
"Oh, sure. And maybe you'd like a picture with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, too" Hermione said with a smile. "Come here guys!"  
  
The two boys went to her and the man took out a camera and asked somebody to take a picture. Then, he went back between them and they all smiled for the picture.  
  
"Thank you!" the man said. "My children will be so pleased. Say... How old are you?"  
  
"We're 17. And we're allowed to do magic outside the school" the girl said with a grin and a wink. The man laughed.  
  
"You're great! Keep it up!" the man said. "Best trio I've seen!"  
  
He left and the three waved. Actually, Hermione waved. The two just followed her lead.  
  
"Act like actors" she mumbled. "That's what the Muggles think we are"  
  
"Ha, ha! Good one" a jolly woman said behind her. "I've no doubt the real Hermione would say this!"  
  
"Yes, we like to really be our characters" Hermione said with a smile and acted completely natural. "Come on, you two. We need to find out where Joanne Rowling lives"  
  
She dragged them out of the library and on the street.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes" the old doorman said. "She's up in room 309. I do hope she'll like you, you're the best trio I ever saw"  
  
"Thank you, sir" Ronald said. "Come on, Hermione, Harry"  
  
They went up the stairs. It had taken them all day to find J.K.'s apartment. Apparently, she was in a hotel, enjoying the view from her window. Ah, yes, she would probably clear things up for them. After all, she had written their lives, had she not?!  
  
/*-/*-/*-  
  
To: Chikin Wang: Thanks, sorry this was so late!  
  
Babyjayy: Thanks!  
  
quantumFruitPunch: Thanks and I promise this won't take so long again!  
  
Harryp/charmedfreak: Thanks!  
  
Siriusforeva: thanks and sorry to keep you waiting! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Own nothing.  
  
AN: Sorry folks, chapters just can't seem to write themselves faster... Don't know why, but I'll do my best.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The trio stood in front of the door of room 309, encouraging each other to ring the bell. Finally, Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes and gently beat at the door. They waited for about a minute before Hermione beat again. This time, they could hear a voice:  
  
"Yes, coming, coming!" a female voice said before the door opened.  
  
A woman stood in the doorframe. She was the woman in the picture the trio had seen on the street before coming to her... but this time she wasn't dressed as a witch.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Rowling" Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Hi!" She said. "You are?..."  
  
"Oh, we... we... you wouldn't believe it" Hermione sheepishly answered. "Could we... come in?"  
  
"Yes, you can... You look just like the Harry, Hermione and Ron I've pictured" she answered. "Fans, huh? Well, I'm afraid Alfonso will be here soon to talk about the third movie and I can't stay and chat"  
  
"Actually, it's a bit complicated" Harry said. "Sorry to waste your time..."  
  
"So, are you a witch?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm not" she replied with a smile. "I don't believe in magic, I said this quite a few times..."  
  
"How can you not believe in magic?" Ron asked. "You must be a Seer of some sort, I saw a place where you described me. Quite well, actually..."  
  
Jo laughed merrily.  
  
"Nice. Ron would say something like that if he were here" she said.  
  
"I am saying it!" he complained.  
  
"No, I mean, the real Ron. Who are you three, anyway?" the authoress asked.  
  
"We're the real Hermione, Ron and Harry" Hermione replied.  
  
"Kids, stop joking around, please" Jo said, starting to sound less pleased.  
  
"I know I won't be able to convince you this way..." Hermione said, looking at Jo attentively and then taking out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, pointing the wand at a book on the table which obediently started floating.  
  
Jo just stared at the floating book for about a minute before saying something.  
  
"And to think I thought it was just my imagination..." she said, swallowing. "So, you're real... But how come my ideas..."  
  
"Are the same as our life?" Harry asked. "I don't know, you must be a Seer of some sort. But to make it clear, I didn't know somebody wrote such books... and I looked at a few lines. They are the same as my memory."  
  
"I don't understand how this is possible" the authoress murmured. "I wrote about it, I had fun with picking the names and the spells..."  
  
"According to what really is in our world" Hermione said. "I can't believe it, either..."  
  
"You know, Hermione, I even imagined you after myself" Jo said. "And now I'm talking to my own characters... It's all a dream, it can't be happening"  
  
"But if it's all a dream, then you could help us out of here and then wake up!" Ron said with a huge grin. "So, please, help us wake up and then all will be alright"  
  
"I think she meant she was dreaming, Ron" Hermione said. "But maybe you have a point. Mrs. Rowling, if this is all a dream, then you have nothing to lose, now do you? And if it's real, you'd help us out, right? So, please, could you tell us how we ended up here? And more importantly, how to get back?"  
  
"I have no idea, I obviously didn't write it" she answered. "I know how my series will end, but definitely not this way..."  
  
"How does it end?" Ron curiously asked.  
  
"Well, it ends with you three talking about what you want to do with your lives and then the way you all do that and live with the memories of the war deeply carved into hearts"  
  
"What's the scenery?" Hermione asked. "I mean, when we talk about our lives."  
  
"You're walking on the shore of the lake"  
  
"And after that? What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just end the story" Jo replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because it is on the shore of the lake that we disappear" Hermione replied. "So, now what do we do?"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, you were dragged into this world from yours" Jo replied. "It means that a gate between these worlds is open, we need to find it to take you back"  
  
"But how?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jo answered and got up and started pacing. "Meanwhile, you better go somewhere else... the director for the third movie will be here soon and maybe it would be better to keep your coming here a secret"  
  
"Good idea" Harry said and the authoress led them into her bedroom.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chikin Wang: They didn't read them, they just opened the books and looked through them. If somebody wrote a book about your life, trust me, you would know from a few quotes that it was your life, especially if they were important events. Like meeting Snape, for example... And thank you for the review!!!  
  
Shania Maxwell: thanks and I'm writing... sort of.  
  
Siriusforeva: Thanks and I hope you like this one, too!  
  
Joe: thanks and here's more 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jk owns not only herself, but also Hp.  
  
AN: It's going really, really slow, I know... But maybe it will go faster because I'm on holiday?!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry listened to the two talk for a loooong while. Jo seemed to have forgotten that she had a trio of wizards in her bedroom, so she kept asking Alfonso to stay for a bit longer. By the end of the three hours he stood there, Ron was banging his head on the wall, Hermione was muttering all the books she had ever read and Harry stared lifelessly into space.  
  
"Ok, so see you later, right Jo?" Alfonso finally said and the three let out happy sighs.  
  
"Of course. Tell me how the progress with the movie is going, alright?" she replied and the trio heard walking noises as Jo lead Alfonso to the door. After the director went out, Jo entered the bedroom.  
  
"Thank God!" Ron muttered. "I was beginning to think that would never end!"  
  
"Sorry" Jo said, biting her lips. "So, what should we do now? How can we find out how to send you back?"  
  
"I don't know" Hermione replied. "But what I wander is whether the one who's sent us here did it on purpose or not. Or maybe it was the magic which decided to transport us here..."  
  
"I don't know..." Jo replied. "Have you read anything about such events?"  
  
"I really can't remember" Hermione said. "But I don't think so. It would have remained stuck in my mind"  
  
"So, what're we gonna do? We can't live here forever! No offence, Mrs. Rowling" Ron said.  
  
"None taken, Ron... Remember, I know you well enough not to get myself offended by anything you say without intention" she replied. "But if you like, you can always stay at my home, if you can't go back, that is"  
  
"We'd be too much of a bother" Hermione said, kindly. "And besides, we're wizards in a completely Muggle world right now and we would need jobs and all that, we'd be a financial burden..."  
  
"Are you joking?" Jo said. "I earned so much money I could build you houses. You'd be no burdens, trust me and I'd love you to stay with me. But I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable"  
  
"And going back to our own homes would be a terrific idea" Ron said.  
  
"Well, for the ones of us that have homes" Harry muttered.  
  
Jo looked at them thoughtfully for a while before saying:  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm a tad hungry. Come to lunch, perhaps we could all think better with full stomachs"  
  
"Good idea!" Ron said and nodded furiously.  
  
Jo took her wallet and they went outside, searching for a restaurant.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
In half an hour, the four were eating pizza at a fast-food restaurant and since they were still in robes, they could allow Ron to point at everything, for the fun of those around them.  
  
"But I still don't get how we'll go back" Harry said slowly. "I mean, we have no idea how we came here"  
  
"It must have been a spell, but it's not like anything I've ever seen" Hermione replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I never thought of a spell like that..." Jo said and sighed. "So I can't possibly think of a counter-spell."  
  
"So, we're stuck..." Harry muttered. "I can see the Daily Prophet now: 'Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding kind has disappeared this morning along with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. No traces were left... Could the Giant Squid in the lake have eaten them? Find out more of the closing of Hogwarts school and the arrest of the Giant Squid in the Evening Prophet'"  
  
"Oh, my..." Jo said. "What if they do close Hogwarts because of this?"  
  
"That would be awful, but I don't think it would actually happen" Hermione replied. "Dumbledore would have a word to say in that. But maybe the Giant Squid would be killed and dissected" her face made a sick expression.  
  
"Maybe" Jo replied, her face almost as disgusted as Hermione's.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, asking this question in turns for the past half hour" Harry replied and Ron glared.  
  
Harry watched with interest as a short man with a long beard and glasses entered the restaurant and asked for some chicken and fries.  
  
"So, the thing is, we're looking for a wizard" Harry said.  
  
"We're in a Muggle world, no wizards here" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Right" Harry said with a small nod. "But what if the one who brought us here is a wizard from this very world?"  
  
"There are no wizards in this world" Jo said exasperatedly,  
  
"You sure?" he asked. "After all, that's what the Muggles in our world say, too!"  
  
"Maybe he's right..." Hermione said slowly. "Maybe there are wizards here, too"  
  
"But wouldn't they complain about the Harry Potter series? I mean, especially the Harry, Ron and Hermione in our world" Jo said.  
  
"No" Hermione responded. "Because... what better way of hiding something than to treat it as if it were fictional? Look, nobody looks at us weirdly because we're in school robes! See? So, they might even be happy that you wrote the books"  
  
"What if..." Harry started. "What if they're not at all like the wizards in our world? I mean, maybe there's no Harry Potter here. Maybe there's no Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley, or if they exist, they're not wizards. And Harry Potter has parents and no scar, no terrible past..." HhhHHH  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked. "What do you think are family is like?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry replied truthfully.  
  
The four looked pensively at each other before Hermione said:  
  
"So, how do we get back? Find a wizard from here or what?!"  
  
"Beats me" Harry replied.  
  
Jo looked at them before she said slowly:  
  
"How about we get some new drinks? Coke again?"  
  
"Ok" they chorused and Harry found it proper to add: "I'll get it"  
  
"Thank you" Jo said, passing him the money. Harry smiled a little and went to take the juices.  
  
He hurried with buying them and then went back to the seats, but on his way, somebody bumped into him, sending his juices on the floor.  
  
"Oh, my!" the other said, slowly. "Sorry, sir, didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
Harry looked down at the man and saw that he was the small bearded man that had come in earlier. His long white beard fell all the way to his stomach and his eyes shined worriedly from behind his glasses.  
  
"No problem" Harry replied and went down to pick up the tray and the four plastic glasses he had had the juice in.  
  
"Didn't mean to..." the man said slowly and one of the employees from the restaurant went there to assure Harry that she would clean things up. "Come, I'll buy you four new... Cokes, right?"  
  
Harry was about to say something when Jo reached him.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes" the boy replied.  
  
"Oh, dear... oh, my" the small man worriedly said. "Mrs., I'll buy the juices, I'm terribly sorry"  
  
"No, no that's ok" she said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Oh, no, no, I'll pay, I'm sorry I crashed into... Harry, was it?" the man said slowly and something clicked in his mind as he turned to see the table where Hermione and Ron were.  
  
"Yes, Harry" the boy replied slowly.  
  
"Say" the small man said as he turned back to Jo "is that red-haired boy over there named Frank? My niece said she was looking for a red-haired boy named rank who comes into this fast-food often"  
  
"No, he's not... Frank" Jo replied.  
  
"You sure?" the man asked. "She said he was tall and red-haired"  
  
"Positive" Harry answered.  
  
"Well, come along, Harry, let's go buy some juices" Jo said and Harry nodded. The small man went back to his table.  
  
"What an interesting character" Harry said to her as they bought the juices and went at the table.  
  
"Well, he looked like someone, I can't exactly tell whom" she answered.  
  
"Yes, tell me about it" Harry replied.  
  
They went back to the table and started drinking their juices.  
  
"Who was the small fellow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, he didn't present himself" Harry replied.  
  
"So back to our problem" Hermione said with a sigh. "Where will we find the wizard?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you ask me, the small chap that hit Harry looked a tad like Flitwick" Ron replied with a grin. "Let's ask him if he's a wizard!"  
  
"Yeah, and if he's not, which is rather likely?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron!" said a voice and Ron turned to see who called him.  
  
To his surprise, behind him stood the 'small chap that looked like Flitwick'. He had a shocked expression on his face and said slowly:  
  
"Goodness gracious me"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
AN: Mwahahahaha! A cliff-hanger! Ahahaha! Maybe I'll even get a clue of what I'll write in this story some day! He, he, just kidding. I have a few ideas. So, guys, sorry it's taking me so long... but if you review a lot, things might go faster!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
galadrielhermione10067 : thank you! And I am continuing ... although kinda slow.  
  
siriusforeva: I'm glad you like it and... I don't know JK. But I'm assuming.  
  
Chikin Wang: I'm glad you like it and sorry about the chapter length. It's just that... I managed to completely capture a plot bunny only now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own... yadda, yadda, you know the story already.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Goodness gracious me" the small bearded man said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jo said slowly.  
  
"Oh my, oh my" the man said. "May... May I sit down, miss Rowling?" he said stuttering a little.  
  
"Sure" she replied and he pulled himself a chair and sat down at the table looking nervously at the four others.  
  
"My name is Filius... Filius Flitwick" he said slowly and the other four raised their eyebrows.  
  
"You're not Flitwick!" Ron said. "He is... different"  
  
"Oh my..." he said slowly. "Not that Flitwick. Not your Flitwick. I am a wizard from another realm, myself and I came here since it seemed like a much more... nice place where to run my experiments"  
  
"So, you're just like us, away from your world" Hermione said, smiling. "How could we get back?"  
  
"That's just it!" he said putting his head in his hands. "You can't... Not since he came and did that. I want to get you back, but I can't."  
  
The four stared at him as he was saying things only he understood.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jo asked, her eyebrows raised. "Who is he and what did he do?"  
  
"Tell us, man!" Ron said desperately and nearly hit his glass with his hand while he was gesturing furiously.  
  
Flitwick shook his head, obviously disturbed and took a sip out of Harry's glass before the boy could complain. In fact, he wasn't sure the wizard had done that consciously.  
  
"You see, when I came to this world, I brought my Moon Ball with me..." he said slowly, before he raised his head and looked at them in turns. "Right, right, you use wands... Moon Balls are used to do powerful spells, like calling storms or spirits or taking people from a place to another... or even to another realm! So I came here with it and I started working on my experiments. There is no Magical Law here, since there are no wizards. I wanted to see if I could bring creatures from other realms here: I could. I could even send them back"  
  
He stopped talking and looked them in the eyes.  
  
"So you can take us back" Ron said and Flitwick sighed.  
  
"No, I can't. After I summoned you, I wanted to take you back, but you see, there was a wizard that came here, a wizard from my realm. He fought me, defeated me and took my Moon Ball. You might know him, he chose Voldemort as a name, but he used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry said, his eyes getting larger.  
  
"Oh, yes, your old enemy..." Flitwick said and sniffed. "I know you killed him there, but how about here? Could you do it again? He wants to take over this world! And there are no wizards to face him here!"  
  
By this time, Flitwick was nearly crying.  
  
"I'm a terrible, terrible person! How could I do this?" he said slowly, his voice shaking.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Hermione said.  
  
"He lives under the ground" Flitwick said looking at her with tears on his eyes. "He has there some awful potions he is brewing and there are snakes everywhere. I cannot go there alone, he will kill me!"  
  
"Well, we'll come with you!" Ron said. "Harry's defeated Voldemort once, he can do it again!"  
  
Jo smiled at Ron. After Voldemort's death, he had had no problem in saying his name. However, Flitwick seemed to get desperate.  
  
"Yes, but you see... This Voldemort is not that Voldemort. He doesn't fight with a wand, he fights with wandless magic!" Flitwick said and then added slowly and again, almost to himself: "I don't know why he needed two Moon Balls, it's nearly impossible to use two in the same time"  
  
"What type of magic can he do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Horrible, horrible magic..." Flitwick replied. "You do not know its type. He can shoot lightning out of his hands, he can make the air in a room swirl around, his magic is more powerful... The weakness would be that it takes longer for him to charge than it takes you"  
  
The small wizard put his head in his hands and looked at Harry, disturbed.  
  
"Could you show me this type of magic?" the Gryffindor asked.  
  
"Of course!" Flitwick replied. "But I'm not as good as he is, oh my, no!" he said. "Miss Rowling, she knows, doesn't she, she knows what I mean"  
  
"I think I know" Jo replied thoughtful. "Well, I think that Voldemort is an Elemental"  
  
The small wizard shook his head desperately.  
  
"He is more than that. Please, can I show them?"  
  
"Sure" she replied and nodded. "Let's go, it seems like it's urgent"  
  
She got up and the other four followed her lead. Soon enough, they were going down the streets again and back in her apartment.  
  
"Good. Can anyone please put a silencing charm here?" Flitwick asked and the trio stared at him dumbfound.  
  
"You can't?" Ron asked, frowning.  
  
"Oh, I could" Flitwick replied. "But it is easier for you to do that than it is for me. You shall see why"  
  
Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing charm. Flitwick smiled and put his hands in front of his eyes, at about twenty centimeters, frowned deeply in concentration and two electrical orbs formed at the top of his hand. Then, with a cry, he threw his hands forward, touching them as they reached the maximum length. A lightning shot from them to the table, making it nearly blow up.  
  
"Fix it, fix it!" he said quickly to the three wizards and Hermione took out her wand and did it quickly. "That is the power of lightning" Flitwick explained. "Hard to get, but one of the most powerful attacks there are"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What about the Avada Kedavra?" he asked slowly.  
  
"It's not know to him" Flitwick replied. "Wand magic is not known to him. But look what we can do easier!"  
  
He made a few gestures with his hands and objects around the room flew to him. Then, he snapped his fingers and the lights went on. He snapped them again and they went off. He easily lifted the table to the ceiling.  
  
"So, anything that involves moving objects... it's easier to you" Hermione concluded.  
  
"Yes" Flitwick said. "But when it comes to hexes and jinxes, we're nowhere... But we can control fire and water and lightning and air, just like I showed you!"  
  
"Oh, hell" Ron muttered. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"Well, I've got an idea" Jo said. "How about we sleep tonight. Filius, do you have anywhere to spend the night?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather not stay there..." Filius said with a small smile. "If Voldemort comes after me, then... Last time I escaped by miracle"  
  
"Ok, then, I'll get two rooms. Hermione, you can stay with me, Ron and Harry in one room and Filius in one other" Jo said with a smile. "And tomorrow we can go find Voldemort. Is it alright?"  
  
"I suppose" Filius said and the other three nodded.  
  
Jo rushed out of the room and came back half an hour later. The wizards had talked about the many differences between realms, but also about the many things that were the same.  
  
"It's settled" she told the four. "Guys, room 210, Filius, 211. keys, here"  
  
She threw the keys to Harry and Filius and the male part of the group went to their rooms while Jo and Hermione remained where they were. Hermione conjured herself some pajamas and both went to bed.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
AN: Well, I'm starting to really enjoy writing all this. I mean, I'm starting to enjoy it... again!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ChikinWang: Thanks for the review! And I will update as soon as I can! huge goofy grin 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does it look like I owned anything? If I did, I'd be writing the 6th book right now and it'd be called "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince"!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Where did you say Voldemort is, anyway?" Jo asked, looking down and raising a disgusted eyebrow.  
  
"Under the ground" Flitwick replied with a small sigh.  
  
"As in, the sewers?" Hermione asked, nearly in panic. "It can't be the sewers!"  
  
"Um... what's the stewers?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "They us to death, will they?"  
  
"The sewers, Ron, not the stewers!" Hermione said, shaking her head desperately. "They don't cook you, they're pipes!"  
  
"Pipes?" he asked slowly, but nobody paid anymore attention to him, instead focusing on the hole in the ground that stunk.  
  
"Oh, well, in we go" Jo said bravely and went down through it, quickly followed by little Flitwick, Harry, Ron and finally, disgusted Hermione. It was true she was a lot like Jo. The difference was that Hermione had of course thought of rats –which Jo hadn't.  
  
Once inside, they walked through the things slowly, stepping through water. None of them was pleased, but least concerned were Flitwick and Ron, followed by Harry... Jo had rapidly changed her mind on bravery as a rat swam by, next to the wall. Now, both she and Hermione wore disgusted expressions.  
  
"Not far from here..." muttered Flitwick. "Not far at all. Mr. Potter, you are sure you can always cast spells with that speed, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir" Harry replied. "It's in my blood already"  
  
They walked like that for nearly five minutes before they made it to a funny-looking part of the tunnel where Flitwick stopped.  
  
"Here it is... and here goes nothing!" he said and put his hands on the wall which opened slowly.  
  
"Isn't it the least bit hidden from Muggles?" Hermione asked, concerned. "What if a Muggle makes it here and pushes the wall by accident?"  
  
"That wouldn't happen" Flitwick replied. "The chances are very small. Besides, it is magic-operated"  
  
"I didn't see any magic" Ron said, staring at the smaller wizard.  
  
"But their magic works differently, remember?" Hermione asked with a glare.  
  
"Oh. Right" the red haired boy replied.  
  
Flitwick went through the wall first and the others reluctantly followed him. Harry was expecting more water, more mud, perhaps some snakes slithering here and there, and why not? Some disgusting mud dripping from the low ceiling.  
  
And he was wrong. The ceiling was higher than expected, it was at about two and a half meters –compared to the two meters before, it was a blessing-. It was also dry. It was rather like a corridor in an old castle, it had stone for floor, walls and ceiling. It had torches that lit themselves there and on the floor there was a wonderfully done red carpet. Harry had to admit: it was stylish, in a dark and morbid sort of way. After a few steps, he saw that the carpet was self-cleaning.  
  
They walked through the no-dripping mud, no-water, no-snake corridor for awhile before they reached a dead end. It was a heavy metal door that Flitwick soon discovered to be locked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what we do now" he said slowly. "I think he might have the keys on the other side of the door and it's impossible to blast through it without him hearing, no matter how far away his quarters are."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows hearing that and she took out her wand.  
  
"You're joking, right?" she asked, disbelieving.  
  
"No, I'm not" the wizard replied concernedly. "I forgot about this door and there really is no chance of getting the key... Oh, well, everybody stand back, I'll try to blast it"  
  
"Alohomora" Hermione muttered towards the door that opened slightly under the power of the spell. "Really, now, there is a simpler way" she told Flitwick, who was gaping and not just slightly.  
  
"Oh, dear..." he said slowly as Hermione went through the door.  
  
When Harry went through the door, he could see they were in a weird, abnormally large room which had a lot of catwalks everywhere. It seemed to be full of metal stairs from one place to another and to Harry, it seemed like this huge Hall which was in the middle of the castle and which had the purpose of connecting every place with every place. It was a cubic room with the length, width and height of about fifty meters, he thought, but he wasn't sure since there were stairs and catwalks everywhere.  
  
"Whoa" Jo said slowly. "Where to?"  
  
"Basically, he can be anywhere" Flitwick replied with a nervous smile. "But his quarters are this way. Beware the snakes"  
  
Harry nodded and they walked down after Flitwick who led them carefully towards the floor. Getting closer to the ground, Harry heard voices that he quickly recognized as snakes. They were talking among themselves, wondering when they'd get food.  
  
When they were barely a meter over the ground, he started talking to the snakes and he quickly convinced them to let them pass.  
  
"It's ok" he spoke to his companions. "They'll let us pass"  
  
The others weren't quite as certain, but they nodded and went down the stairs, Harry leading them. The snakes slithered away, watching the humans make their way to the quarters of their master. One of them even guided them there at Harry's request.  
  
And so, they made it to a large door that Harry opened. It led to a corridor, again with stone walls, where there were no more snakes. They went lower and lower through it, as the snake had told them they'd get to its master and they finally made it to a room where there was a shimmering cauldron and two Moon Balls were floating at five meters from one another, the cauldron between them.  
  
"Deadly quiet, huh?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Too quiet" Harry replied as they slowly went closer to the cauldron and the Moon Balls. "Accio Moon Ball!"  
  
But neither of the two orbs did not budge.  
  
"What..." Hermione said slowly towards Flitwick, but he caught the question before she even spoke it.  
  
"Our moving and summoning powers are greater than yours... And he probably guarded those orbs against somebody moving them" the small wizard explained. "But perhaps I could..."  
  
He made a movement with his arm and one of the Moon Balls moved slightly. Flitwick frowned and continued trying to pull it, sweating while doing so. He did that for about five minutes before the Ball was ten centimeters away.  
  
"It's damned difficult..." Flitwick said slowly, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "Maybe if we tried tog-"  
  
"Or maybe you won't try it together" they all heard a voice from behind Flitwick. They raised their eyes –and in the smaller wizard's case, they turned- to see a tall, handsome, brown-eyed man walking towards them. "How nice to see you again, Filius"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
AN: Short, I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Hope you ejoyed this one... well, read and review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chikin Wang: No, I don't play that game... And I heard about elementals around here, on Thanks loads for the review!  
  
Tsuetsu: I'm glad you enjoy it! I'd prefer longer too, but unfortunately, they don't want to be longer. Thanks for the review!  
  
Siriusforeva: Thank you!  
  
Alcapacien: Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own nothing!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Voldemort" the small wizard spat.   
  
"Voldemort?!" the others said in the same time, completely surprised.   
  
"He probably didn't get thrown out of his body in that world..." Jo said as both Flitwick and Voldemort had stared at them inquiringly. "So, he's not a completely disgusting combination between a snake and a human being now"   
  
"A disgusting combination between a snake and a human?!" Voldemort said in a weird almost compassionate voice. "Poor non-magic woman, what the hell are you talking about? I, the greatest of the greatest Dark Lords, a disgusting combination between snake and human?!"   
  
"Actually, that's what you are in our world" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Or rather, were, before you were killed"   
  
"Nobody asked you, filthy made-witch" Voldemort spat. "You non-noble magical beings should be killed"   
  
"Oh, yeah, that sounds more like him" Jo commented in a calm, casual tone.   
  
"Like whom, non-magic woman?" Voldemort asked, glaring.   
  
"Like the disgusting human-snake combo" she replied with a smile. "I thought for a second that you didn't sound like him. But nah, you did."   
  
"Listen, slave, I'll kill you if you don't shut up" Voldemort said with a very unpleasant smile. "And I hate killing future slaves, really."   
  
Harry just stared at the Voldemort he was seeing before he took out his wand.   
  
"What is that, boy?" the wizard asked with a sneer. "Give it to me!"   
  
"Stupefy!" Harry replied with a cry, not bothering to wonder how come Voldemort didn't even know what wands were, and the beam directly hit the other wizard who was supposed to crash to the ground unconscious... but he didn't.   
  
"What?!" Voldemort boomed. "I felt that, you little worm! But let me show you true magic!"   
  
He raised his hands and wind started blowing around them and Harry felt it was getting difficult to maintain balance. So, he tried his next spell.   
  
"Tarantalegra!" he cried and the spell fully hit Voldemort who was affected and started dancing.   
  
"What the fuck?!" he cried and lost his concentration on magic.   
  
Harry grinned wickedly and was about to shoot another spell, but Voldemort made a gesture with his hand and a huge metal thing shot towards Harry at top speed.   
  
"Shit!" Harry cried and had to jump out of harm's way.   
  
"Ah, ickle wizard has problems with telekinesis" Voldemort said, laughing.   
  
"Ah, big, bad wizard has dancing problems!" Harry replied and Voldemort's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. With another gesture, he sent a chair to hit Harry, but the teen just ducked.   
  
"Rictusempra!" he cried and the beam nearly hit Voldemort who somehow managed to make the chair fly towards Harry again.  
  
"Furunculus!" Harry heard a female cry and he saw Hermione with a wand in her hand, smiling wickedly. His gaze turned towards a very disgusting Voldemort who had zits everywhere.   
  
"Argh!" the dark wizard cried and made a gesture, throwing Hermione against a wall. "Hey, that works!"   
  
"Rictusempra!" Harry cried and since Voldemort was enjoying the discovery that he could indeed throw people against walls, he couldn't duck and was hit fully. He was nearly helpless now, laughing like a maniac and dancing like crazy.   
  
"Way to go, Harry!" Jo cried and everybody grinned.   
  
Voldemort laughed like crazy, but he somehow managed to throw his hands in the directions of the two Moon Balls and cried something.   
  
"No, no, he's leaving!" Flitwick cried helplessly.   
  
"Farewell, ha, ha, ha, hidiots!" Voldemort said and a portal opened. "I l-ha, ha, ha, live and you ha, ha, ha hadie!"   
  
With a wicked maniacal laugh –the spell definitely helped with that, he made a few huge objects fly around and crash into walls and doors, blocking the ways out. Then, he raised his hands high up, his back on the portal –they would have stopped him, but everybody was too shocked by the scenes behind him to do it.   
  
It was obviously a battle-field and there were ugly non-human things running around like mad while men on horses were chasing them and cutting their heads off. There were huge elephant-like things also running around and pointed-eared men running around like crazy.   
  
"Mwahahahaha!" Voldemort cried, crazy-like. "Farewell, ha, ha, ha, ha, dead people!"   
  
Then, he turned quickly and jumped through the portal. And obviously, he wasn't expecting what he saw there. He wanted to jump back, but an elephant-like creature rushed towards him, grabbed him in his trunk and smashed him against the ground.   
  
Flitwick gestured towards the Moon Balls just as a noble-looking man was rushing towards the portal and crying: "Legolas, Legolas, come quickly, we need to bring the Oliphant down!". The portal closed and they remained in silence for a few seconds before Harry said:   
  
"Well, that was..."   
  
"Dumb" Ron completed. "Did any of those spells take his mind away or anything of the sort?"   
  
"Um... I don't think so" Harry replied. "What was that anyway? It looked weird, even for an Alternate Universe"   
  
There was a short silence before Jo said something.  
  
"Well... I have a theory" she said with a shrug.   
  
"Care to share, madam?" Flitwick said.   
  
"Of course" she replied. "I believe that everything an author ever wrote exists in an alternate Universe. I mean, look at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Here, they are just fictional characters. But they exist in their world. I don't mean they're any less real than us. It just means that what they are thought of here is not the same to what they are in their world... Maybe there is somebody who wrote a book about me or somebody else in my world."   
  
"Yes, continue" Hermione encouraged her as she stopped.  
  
"So, I think that maybe every book has a Universe to go with it" Jo said slowly. "That was a Universe I think I know"   
  
"Tell us" Hermione said, quite interested.   
  
"J.R.R. Tolkien, "Lord of the Rings". There was the name the man said-Legolas. It's one of the characters. And the man looked just like the Aragorn in the movies made after the book. I think he wanted to open a portal to his own world... And instead opened it towards Middle Earth, where the final battle against the Dark Lord Sauron was held"   
  
They all stared at her as she said that and finally Ron spoke.   
  
"So, you mean to say that by trying to escape us, he ended up killed in a world that belongs to a weird book?"   
  
"Actually, I think it was the Universe in the movies" Jo replied with a small shake of her head. "Weird death for a Dark Lord, must say. Quite...embarrassing. Bad-movie style."   
  
They looked at each other for a few moments before Harry proposed:   
  
"How about we all go home now?"   
  
"Um..." Flitwick muttered slowly. "I have no clue how to get you back"   
  
"Pardon?" Harry said.   
  
"I have no clue how to get you back" Flitwick said with a gulp. "I might have had an idea... But I know now it won't work. Voldemort tried it. Didn't help him too much, did it?"   
  
There was a weird silence as they all stared at the smaller wizard.   
  
"I can get back home... But I can't get you back there. I know how to get there, because the Moon Balls can point to their home... So sorry" Flitwick bowed his head.  
  
"Let's just go back to the surface, shall we?" Jo proposed. "We need to think this over"   
  
The others nodded and started going towards where they had come from. And there it was: Voldemort's last 'gift': the door was blocked by at least a tone of metal.   
  
"Oh, no" Ron sighed exasperatedly.   
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
AN: Heh... couldn't help myself from giving Voldemort a typically bad-movie style death there. All for a noble cause, I assure you! :::mutters::: Yeah, for my fun. :::loud::: Next chapter will be... different. Or not. But likely, yeah. No more LotR involved.   
  
Thanks to:   
  
Alcapacien: Thank you! Unfortunately, as you can see, it was Voldemort... And an overall silly chap, too. Ah, well. Thanks again!  
  
Tsuetsu: Thank you! Hope you liked this chap too (too much sugar when I wrote it, though)  
  
Siriusforeva: Thanks!  
  
Chikin Wang: Thanks! Hope you liked this chap, too (I'd had too much sugar when I wrote it, but hey)  
  
Harryp/charmedfreak: I'm glad you like this story, too. Yep, they're in an alternate Universe. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own nada.

Chapter 8

"So, he made sure we won't get out before killing himself" Jo said slowly. "Hip, hip, hurrah"

"Yes, but we've got a wizard who's good with telekinesis and we're not that bad at blasting things away either!" Ron said, a bit encouraged. "Mr. Flitwick? Can you do it?"

"Oh, dear, oh, my" the small wizard said slowly. "I shall try. Hem, hem, step aside!"

"Step aside where?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, then stay here" Flitwick replied with a shrug.

They all looked at him closely as he raised his hands and attempted to lift the metal from the doors. And he managed to bulge it... with a few centimeters.

"This will take forever..." Ron said and took out his wand. "Well, come on, mates, let's give him a helping hand!"

And so, all the wizards started moving the tone of metal that Voldemort had put in front of the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After two hours and fifty minutes –out of boredom, Jo had started timing the event-, they finally managed to remove the metal from where the dark idiotic wizard had thrown it. They had realized after the first half an hour that some of the metal pieces had somehow gotten stuck in the walls and they had to be pulled out so that the metal in its whole would be able to be taken away.

And so, they had worked for two hours to remove said pieces of metal from the wall. And then, they had combined their efforts to take the 'metal monster' away.

Now _that_ had been a mistake. Flitwick alone would have been more than enough to move the thing from one part of the room to the other. Combined, they turned it into a rushing, flying, metal thing that headed towards them at full speed. Everybody had then jumped on the floor and the 'metal monster' had barely missed them.

"I think I liked Voldemort better" Harry stated, getting up. "At least, _he_ took care of himself. Well, so, let's go, then."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After two days, Flitwick still had no clue of how to send the three wizards back to their world. Jo had asked them to stay at her house, saying that she liked having them around. They had accepted – in the thought that maybe Flitwick would not be able to get them to their real homes.

"Yes, well, my husband won't mind, I'm sure" Jo said with a hint of a smile. "Neither will the kids"

"What will you tell the press?" Hermione asked. "They're sure to make a big one out of these news: Joanne Rowling adopts three teenagers who look precisely like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and even share their names!"

"We could change your names" Jo replied with a small shake of head. "But you are right, we have nearly nothing we could do about the other... similarities between you and yourselves"

"It's going to be the news of the century, Hermione's right" Ron said. "And what will _we_ do? Obviously, we can't work as Aurors or at Gringotts or anything of the sort!"

"You can create a wizard world here" Jo said. "You can build a new Hogwarts... Call it whatever you like. You can be the three founders and you can teach your children, they can teach their children... Magic is hereditary, so we might end up with a wizard community in a short time!"

"Ugh, you make us sound like weird species!" Ron said, making a face. Hermione also seemed to be unpleased. Harry sighed to himself.

"Sorry about that" Jo said with a quite embarrassed face. "But you will be the three real wizards here. You can definitely find things to do and hide yourselves from Muggles"

"We could, but it's not home" Hermione replied with a sad smile.

"It isn't now... But it _could_ be" Jo said. "I understand, but... there is nothing I can do"

"When are you going home?" Harry asked.

"In three days" Jo replied. "And I'd love the three of you to come with me"

"No offence" Ron said "But we'd rather not. We'd rather go to our own home"

"Yeah... I guess you're right" she replied with an encouraging smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I've found it! I've found it!" Filius Flitwick cried as he banged the door against the wall. "I've managed to open a portal to your world!"

"You have?!" four voices asked at the same time.

"Of course, of course!" the small wizard replied. "Oh, dear, I hope I was right in my calculus..."

Jo's room suddenly seemed too small for all of them and they got up from wherever they were sitting and rushed to Flitwick.

"Well? Let's go!" Ron impatiently said and the small wizard grinned and led them out the door.

"It's simple, actually" the wizard replied as they walked down the street to the place where Voldemort had had his quarters and which Flitwick had turned into his laboratory. "All I had to do was establish that I wanted to take the three of you back to your world... I took one of your hairs, remember? I used it with a Moon Ball and with the other I created a portal... The portal extended between the two orbs, also creating an image of the place where you would land... Do you understand?"

"Yes" Hermione replied and grinned. "Back home! Finally"

"Not that we wouldn't have enjoyed spending time with you, Jo!" Harry told the authoress, smiling. "We just want t be back with our friends..."

"I completely understand" she replied with a sad, but somewhat Mona Lisa smile. "I understand..."

They entered the sewer that led to the place and walked quickly, not caring about the rats anymore. After they entered the drier places, Hermione dried their clothes and cleaned them up –a real blessing-. Then, they continued their journey to the underground room. They passed the snakes and entered the two Moon Ball room where Flitwick started talking again really fast about how the whole thing would work. Only Hermione understood something, the rest was too much even for Jo.

"And so" the small wizard concluded after about ten minutes of talking "this will take you home"

"Hopefully" Ron muttered.

"Surely!" Flitwick said. "As I said before, it is absolutely certain that it will work since the hair I have taken from you will want to go back to your world –just like any of you do, but I couldn't use any of you for that, no? So, it will influence the portal..."

"I understood, I understood" Ron said, eyes widening. Actually, it was quite clear that he hadn't, but he was about to say anything to get back to their world as soon as possible, and preferably without another ten-minute explanation of how everything worked.

"So, let's see if it works!" Harry said, beaming.

"Harry..." Hermione said and looked at him wide-eyed, trying to tell him something. Harry stared at her for about a second before he understood what she meant.

"Oh..." he said slowly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, we're leaving... so we won't get to see Jo again... ever" Hermione explained slowly.

"Oh..." he said, too. "Well, um, it's really been a pleasure!"

"Same here" the authoress said with a small smile.

Hermione did by far the smartest thing she could do and went over to Jo and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you" Jo said slowly.

"I'll really miss you too" Hermione replied slowly.

Harry and Ron also walked to her and, after she and Hermione parted, they ended up in a huge hug from her too. When they stepped back, they could see Hermione had hugged Flitwick too. Then, they realized that they would never see him again either, so they shook hands with him.

"All set?" the small wizard asked and everybody nodded. "Good. Here goes nothing!"

He shook his hands and gestured with them towards the two Moon balls. Soon, they started glowing, then, from one of them to another, stretched an opening towards another place.

It was a sunny day and the opening was towards a castle and a lake. Somewhere, Jo could see the Whooping Willow.

"Wow" she said slowly. "Hogwarts"

"Home" the three young wizards replied and smiled again towards her.

"We'll always remember you" Hermione said.

"Kinda hard to forget" Ron added and Jo chuckled.

"Goodbye" Harry said slowly with a small smile.

"Bye" she said, eyes in tears.

With their last goodbyes, they stepped through the portal that closed behind them.

"We're hooooooooome" Ron said in a slow tone.

"Are you really?" somebody asked from behind them and, when they turned, they nearly fell from their feet. In front of them stood a huge blue sparkling dragon.

"Oh, shoot" Ron muttered.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN: Well? What do ya think? Send me your reviews!

Responds to reviews:

YamiJester: Thanks! And I'll keep writing!

AthenaDumbledore: Tones of thanks!

ChikinWang: Actually, I have no idea where Middle Earth came from, but I kinda liked it myself. whispers Thanks, Muse! And yeah, I guess I should change the rating. Heh, I forgot this story even _had_ one. Thanks for the idea, I'll go change it! And many, many thanks for review and all the nice things you said!

Tsuetsu: Thanks for the review! And I have no clue how it ends on Jo's side either, but I think it'll come by itself... usually, parts of the story mend together for me. It happens many times... I start writing something and, suddenly, everything starts to make much more sense!

Alcapacien: Well, you should have seen my mind when I wrote it ;-) I was writing and writing and thinking of how this would all end and suddenly, there it was! The image of a battlefield... And I said to my self: "OMGOSH! The Lord of the Rings! That's it!" :-))) Glad to see I got the same reaction from somebody.

Other chaps:

Jalien: Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

AN: This is the last chapter of the story... Hate to disappoint some of you out there who'd like this story to be longer...

Chapter 9

"_We're hooooooooome" Ron said in a slow tone. _

"_Are you really?" somebody asked from behind them and, when they turned, they nearly fell from their feet. In front of them stood a huge blue sparkling dragon. _

"_Oh, shoot" Ron muttered. _

"Oh, shoot, indeed" the blue dragon replied kindly. "How nice to see you"

"Where are we? Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"This is an Alternate Universe to yours and to the one you've just been into" the dragon replied slowly and lowered its head so that he could look her in the eye. "As for me, I have many names... From Rovanor to Lomarchen to Igris and Montrikal, my personal favorite being Karon, or Karoin. I am a very ancient and powerful creature that knows many things... I even know how to send you back to _your_ world"

"Karon?" Ron asked, looking weirdly at the blue creature.

"Yes, or Karoin, whichever you like most" he replied.

The three shocked teens could see two women dressed in long, black robes coming out from behind him and smiling.

"Jo! Tonks!" Harry said.

"Wotcha, Harry!" Tonks replied and Jo laughed merrily.

"What's going on?" the green eyed teen asked.

"Well, it's simple, actually" Jo replied with a small laugh. "I'm a witch and this is a very nice Universe with a lot of wise old mages and intelligent dragons... we are somewhat more evolved than your world and the one you've just been into are. Everybody lives in peace, mostly. Tomas Marvolo Riddle is a very intelligent, brave young man and quite cunning. He is now working with Dumbledore on a project on instant teleportation on different friendly planets. They are both considered as the mortal leaders of the planet. They are part of the Circle of Wisdom, just as I and Tonks are, but they decided to help the ones not in it."

"You're joking!" Hermione said, gaping. "Voldemort? A nice person?!"

"Well, there _is_ no Voldemort to begin with" Tonks laughed. "So, he's just Tom to all of us. A great friend, I must say. He is the proud husband of Petunia Dursley and that makes him uncle of one specific Harry Potter"

"What?!" Harry cried.

"Yep. Tom's your uncle" Jo said and both women laughed. "Whereas Vernon Dursley has married Arabella Figg who looks really young"

"What?!" Harry spluttered again.

"And as for the Chamber of Secrets, it holds a great prize for all who get there: a wise old basilisk with the gift of human speech helps them gain wisdom by putting them pass tests and tutoring them" Karoin said with an amused chuckle

"You've got to be joking..." Ron muttered.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is one of the world's best fiction writers. He often runs away from fans because they bug him too much" Jo chuckled.

"Remus Lupin is a wolf Animagus and is highly respected" Tonks said with a huge smile.

"Sirius Black has never been sent to Azkaban and he is now in Africa somewhere, researching old magic with one Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, both of which being under the direct command of Tom Riddle" Jo added.

"Lily and James Potter are two of the world's greatest mages..." Tonks said.

"Harry Potter is just another teenage boy..." Jo tried to complete.

"And Draco Malfoy is his best friend, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley..." Tonks said triumphantly as she managed to take the word again.

"Together they are working on inter-house projects" Jo said victoriously as she managed to end it.

"So, the world is upside down" Hermione muttered. "But how come you know we're from an Alternate Universe?"

"We've been watching ya!" Tonks said and winked at them.

"We sensed a certain inter-world activity and we decided to check it up, get you here and from here to your homes" Karoin said. "We researched both your world and the world you were just into. And I'd like to say that it is not _our_ world that is upside down, but your world."

"It's a matter of where you look from" Hermione said slowly.

"Ah, yes, of course" Karoin said. "Well, it's time for you to go home"

"Relax..." Tonks said.

"And have a nice life" Jo finished.

"You know, you guys remind me of Fred and George" Harry said, frowning.

"Ah, well...." Jo said and bit her lower lip.

"We're twins" Tonks said and winked. "But _she_ got the nice name"

"Twins?!" the three gaped.

"Yup" Jo replied and raised her thumbs. "Ok, let's send them home"

"I'll do it" Tonks said and took out her wand. "Have nice lives!"

"Thanks!" the three said and beamed as they disappeared from Perfect World. Tonks smiled broadly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey..." Jo said to her husband slowly, nearly sadly.

"Hi!" he replied. "What happened? Why are you sad?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said, tears in her eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few years later, Jo's seventh and last book was in the bookshops all over England. Only her husband found out about the trio visiting their world. Only he had met Flitwick and was told who he really was.

And all the fans all around the world could read the last words from the Harry Potter series:

"_Hermione and Ron soon got married and had three children, two boys and one girl. The boys, twins, were called Sam and Bill. The girl was called Pearl and she was as beautiful as the sun and moon. _

_Harry married Luna Lovegood and together, they explored the wonderful creatures. Their name started appearing in Daily Prophet a lot, since they discovered Heliopaths and Grindiwiggles and many other creatures. They were said to float in air together, but to all those who had seen Death itself, the thruth could truly be seen as the two rode two wonderful Thestrals. _

_The world of magic fell to silence and it became peaceful... Until the new war would arrive. But that would not happen in hundreds of years."_

However, nobody ever found out that Jo had written the end not out of what she felt would happen, but out of what she would have _liked_ to happen, for her 'inner sight' had somehow disappeared... But, if the three lived in the world she wrote about, that would mean she gave them happy lives, no?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Tonks?" Kairon said and turned his wise, powerful gaze towards the young witch.

"Um... Yeah?" she asked slowly and concerned.

"_That_ was not their world" the Blue Dragon said with a gaze that made her want to sink somehow under the grass. She slowly turned her gaze towards where the trio had just stood a few seconds before.

"Uh oh?" she said desperately.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN: Okay, so, this was the last chapter of the story. Be sure to look out for the sequel: "I Thought I Knew Where I'd End Up"! It is dedicated to Chikin Wang, who's reviewed each and every one of the chapters of this story!

Replies to reviews:

Tsuetsu: Well, I hope that this chapter enlightened the whole 'blue dragon' situation' ;-) Thanks for reviewing!

YamiJester: Thanks! And I'll keep writing (although I'll be writing the sequel)

Chikin Wang: Well, um... The fic _was_ ending. But there _will_ be a sequel –see up 6 or 7 rows, the AN-. And thanks for every nice thing you said in all the reviews of all the chapters –especially the last, since I already thanked you for the others :-)-

Alcapacien: 1. Thanks for the review :-))). 2.Eragon? Hmm, that might have been interesting. Just one question: what _is_ Eragon?

Harryp/charmedfreak: Thanks for the review ;-) And the question is: which alternate universe is next?! –I mean it, I have no clue either and right now I'm lacking ideas. Alas, inspiration shall come by itself-


End file.
